


He Was a Diplomat's Son

by vaxildxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Organa, Bottom Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Pre-TFA, Rimming, Teasing, Top Hux, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is assigned to escort Senator Leia Organa and her eighteen-year-old son Ben at a dinner hosted by the First Order.<br/>Years later, Hux is sure he's forgotten about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was a Diplomat's Son

"Ben, would you please sit still? You're a grown man, you should be used to this by now. Or at least be able to sit through it." Leia swiped a thin stroke of red paint over her son's lips, leaning back to appraise her work.

Ben thought he looked rather silly. He still wore his everyday robes, but his face bore the elaborate face paint required by the Senate's traditions. "Exactly. I'm a grown man."

"And?"

"And? You should trust me to do this by myself." Ben shifted indignantly in his chair.

Leia snatched his chin in her hand. It wasn't aggressive; in fact, it was tender. "When you are elected to the Senate, you can make yourself up if you want. But for now, I need to be sure it's up to my standards."

Ben went to make a face.

"You use too much kohl around the eyes. And don't scowl, you'll make lines in the paint," she chastised.

He let his face go lax but mumbled, "I like the kohl..."

With two neat circles on the crest of his prominent cheekbones, Leia placed the brush on the table. "Ben," she called as he got up to leave.

He paused, hand on the doorframe. "Mother?"

She looked up and down her son's lanky frame and sighed. "You'll be quite a Senator some day. I know it hasn't been easy for you, between your gifts and your-"

"-Father," he finished for her. "Mother, it isn't your fault that scoundrel isn't around."

"Don't call him-" she started to protest.

"You knew what he was when you married him."

"I did," she conceded. "And I know despite his actions, he does want the best for you, Ben."

Ben wanted to laugh. Wanted to scoff or scowl. But a sad little smile made it to his face. "You don't need to make excuses for him. He's done that for himself."

"Just make sure when you get married they don't care more about their work than they do about you."

He left with just a small nod.

"Go get dressed," she called after him.

* * *

 

"You mean to say I'm babysitting."

"No, you'll be escorting," corrected the Captain, adjusting the insignia on Hux's jacket. "Senator Organa is a crucial potential ally. And her son is not a child, despite his reputation. And besides, I know of your ambitions, Armitage."

Hux flinched a little at the name. One thing he did like about the army was the formality of surnames.

"Most men of your rank would fall at my feet and grovel for a job like this. In fact, I had several officers like yourself come to me personally last night. All to request they be able to escort the Senator. And still, I gave it to you."

Hux wanted to argue. It was agonizing for him to not have the last word, but in the end, his career won out. He mumbled a quick “Thank you, Captain,” and nodded curtly.  He turned on his heel and made his way back to his quarters.

* * *

 

That evening, he dressed solemnly in a stiff, all-black suit. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he smoothed his hair back with a dollop of product. Normally, he could have spent the night keeping to himself in a corner, nose in a glass of anything that would get him drunk. Instead, he’d be schmoozing with some garishly dressed senator and her tag- along son.

Despite his annoyance at the obligation, he couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of pride. The Organas were staunchly against the First Order and everything they stood for. Hux knew the Captain must have know that only he had the guts and skills to deal with them.

He locked the door to his quarters, slipping on a pair of black leather gloves as he left.

Hux wasn't one for petty gossip. It wasn't that he didn't like knowing other people's’ business. In fact, it was a crucial part of climbing the ranks. Knowing who was hiding what. Who knew what. It was just that most of the time, the gossip he heard was unfounded in truth, useless banter to fill silences.

He couldn't avoid hearing about the Organa family and their reputation, though. Leia came from a long line of social elites and diplomats. Even seen by some as a princess, she had run off with some no-name smuggler back when she was barely twenty years old. And as much as he'd heard about Leia, he'd heard more hushed murmuring about her son, Ben.

Due to the Senator’s position and power, people kept most of the talk covert out of respect. But people still talked, as people do.

He’d heard that the Senator Organa had ties to the legendary Skywalkers, and that her brother had trained with an old Jedi master. After the Battle of Yavin, though, he vanished from the radar. Off to revive some ancient Jedi order. Hux hadn't heard if her son had inherited the family gift.

The rumors claimed he did, and his proclivities lay more in line with those of his grandfather. And if the rumors were true, and the boy felt even the slightest pull toward the dark side, it might be nice to have him on the side of the First Order.

He stopped thinking of the night as an obligation and reframed it as a challenge. Test the boy. See if he believed him a benefit to the Order. If so, win him over.

The first of the ships had just begun to arrive as Hux made his way to the docking bay. He watched as the Nabooian ship touched down.

Invigorated by the idea of a challenge, he straightened his back, watching as the Senator and her son descended upon him.

Leia Organa had been a beautiful woman in her youth. Despite the lines of age and stress carved on her face, her famed beauty persevered in her manner of speaking, and her clear, youthful eyes.

She wore her hair tied in elaborate braids, typical of Naboo’s elite. Her dress was an elaborate melange of scarlet and gold. All together, a sight to behold.

Towering over her was her son, looking considerably less composed. Despite his age, he didn't seem to have grown into his limbs. The ornate headdress he wore made him look even more imposing, as if his height and prominent features didn't do that on their own.

He took after his father, Hux assumed, since dress aside, the boy looked nothing like his mother. He lacked the refinement of her figure, her features. After eighteen years, he still maintained the lanky body of a youth, as if he'd yet to grow into his own body. A bastard himself, though, Hux had little room to criticize bad breeding. But that wasn't going to stop him.

“Senator Organa,” he deferred, brushing his lips against her hand. She smiled a little stiffly. Her distaste for the Order was no secret, and she wasn't even eager to disguise it while she was their guest. “I am Lieutenant Armitage Hux and I have the honor of escorting you and your son tonight.”

Leia smiled a tense little smile. "The pleasure is mine, Armitage."

He hoped it wasn’t obvious that his whole body had stiffened in response to the name. "Hux, if you don't mind. I'm not too fond of my given name." He went through this routine every time he introduced himself and had grown tired of it.

Leia almost laughed. "Neither is my son, Lieutenant Hux, but he tolerates it. This is Ben." The young man stepped forward, presenting his hand in the same fashion as his mother had.

Hux was a little unsure of Nabooian customs on the matter, but at the risk of offending the two and their opulent entourage, he kissed Ben's hand.

"If I can be entirely honest, Lieutenant, I'm not too fond of my last name either," he murmured. Hux straightened up again, fighting a little laugh. If Leia had heard the jab, she didn't acknowledge it, just held her arm out for Hux to take.

He did so, thankful for an excuse not to respond to Ben. The trio made their way to a vast ballroom where they got to work exchanging formalities. Hux noticed that Ben seemed to try his hardest not to interact with anyone. He remained one step behind his mother , speaking only when spoken to. And even when he  _ was  _ spoken to, it was rare they would get more than a sentence or two out of him.

Leia, though, made up for her son’s conversational deficit. “Please don’t take this as an insult, Lieutenant, because I don’t intend it to be one." 

She paused. Hux nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Is this base a permanent arrangement?” Anyone listening, though, could tell she meant it as a jab at the Order.

“What do you mean by that, Senator?” he responded with an acidic bite.

She must have noticed the bite in his voice because she gave an insincere smile. “Not to say that your city here isn't impressive. It’s just that an organization like yours must need something more...accommodating of your prowess.”

It wasn’t straight flattery and Hux knew it. A few days back, there’d been a leak of information. A spy for one of the Outer Rim planets had released some plans about the Starkiller Project. It was highly confidential, and something Hux himself had been instrumental in creating.

“There’s no use hiding the facts of which I’m sure you’re already aware, Senator. The First Order is currently constructing a larger, more...capacious base for ourselves.”

“Sure you don’t expect war?” Ben spoke this time, with an uncharacteristic laugh.

“I do hope not.” It was a blatant lie, and Leia and Ben knew it. “But we are growing in number quite rapidly. And we’re quite close to outgrowing our little encampment here.” That part wasn’t a lie. Recruiting missions all across the galaxy had been more successful than Hux had anticipated. Promises of steady jobs and safety in case of war sent masses running for the Order’s protection.

“Isn’t that right, General?”

A dark, swarthy older man appeared over Leia’s shoulder. He dwarfed her and even Ben as he turned to kiss their hands in greeting. “You’re speaking of the First Order moving on to bigger and better things?” He gave what he surely thought was a hearty belly laugh. But there was something strange about it, as if it hurt him.

“Senator Organa, Ben, this is General Alshat Tilan.”

Ben wasted no time with pleasantries. “Why don’t you call it what it is? The Starkiller. ‘Bigger and better things’ may be true, but with a name like that, peace cannot be your intention.” Ben puffed out his chest a little, in a futile attempt to feel more dominant in the face of the imposing general.

As spiritless as Ben seemed to be at first, Hux grew more and more intrigued by him. When he did choose to speak, it was with a conviction Hux had rarely seen before. He didn't seem to be averse to defying his mother, even going so far as to seek out conflict from time to time.

By the end of the next hour, Ben had managed to irritate representatives of six different systems. He seemed satisfied with the number as they all made their way into the dining room.

The main atrium was typically a dim, austere cavern. But it had been transformed overnight into a lavish affair, every last inch embellished with crimson banners. The gaps were filled with flags from visiting planets. In a word, it was overwhelming.

Yet with the low light and dark walls, the vast room managed to feel a little claustrophobic. Even, dare he say, intimate.

After a few speeches about intergalactic unity and priorities from delegates of all sorts and species, they were finally able to eat. Not long after, Hux got as good a confirmation as any that Ben Organa was indeed Force sensitive.

He'd hardly begun his meal when he felt a sudden pressure on his pelvis. He looked up to see a trace of a shit-eating grin lurking under the surface of Ben’s face.

The boy looked brazenly at Hux across the table, taking a sip from the glass in front of him. All without breaking eye contact.

_ Surely he wasn’t… _

Hux’s hips jolted involuntarily, and Ben struggled to hide his growing smile.

“ _ You’ve had your eye on me all night _ ,” said a voice, barely audible, low and rushed. It was as if Hux wasn’t actually hearing it. Rather, it seemed that that Ben was projecting the words straight into his brain.

_ Oh, he was. _

Refusing to give Ben the satisfaction of knowing just how flustered he was, Hux mentally snapped back.  _ “Only because I’m required to, Mr. Organa. Captain’s orders and all that.” _

_ “That’s not what I mean and you know it, Lieutenant.” _

Ben busied himself with the bowl of thin soup, filling and emptying his spoon aimlessly.

_ “It’s not you, it’s the headdress. It’s somewhat hard not to notice.”  _ Hux took a hefty swig of whiskey. He hoped his internal voice was as chock- full of sarcasm as he thought it was.

_ “Then how come you’ve been staring at my cock all night?” _

Hux nearly choked, the fiery liquid burning the back of his throat.

_ “I’m not an expert in anatomy, but I do know that’s nowhere near the headdress.” _

_ “Careful, Ben,”  _ Hux warned, suppressing a hiccup.

_ “I’m the one who needs to be careful? Can you imagine the scandal if I were to go running to my mother? Or one of your superiors?” _

_ “You wouldn’t.”  _ Hux’s fist clenched around his knife, his muscles tensed.

Ben, on the other hand, showed no signs that the conversation was happening. He’d reined in the stray smile, and the full face of white paint would cover any sort of tell tale blush.

Hux, though, was as red as the curtains.

_ “I’d tell them that their favorite little Lieutenant has been lusting over the Senator’s innocent son. I couldn’t help noticing because  _ Stars,  _ he thinks so loud.” _

Everything was telling him that the Senator’s “innocent son” was far from it.  _ “You’d announce to everyone you’re in possession of magical powers?”  _ Hux’s voice dripped thick with disdain.

_ “It’s no secret, but Mother typically tells me not to advertise it.” _

Hux let out a well-timed derisive laugh. A stout, gray-skinned Twi’lek ambassador had just commented on the state of some of the mines on outer-rim planets. He must have thought Hux agreed with him.

The Twi’lek laughed. “That right there is a young man who knows what he is talking about.” He turned to the nearest First Order representative, a slender, graying Colonel, nodding approvingly.

_ I wouldn’t tell them you tried anything, of course,”  _ Ben said, as if it were a reasonable assumption.  _ “I wouldn’t want to ruin your career completely.” _

_ “How thoughtful.” _

_ “You’d just get a stern talking to. Maybe some shouting. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being disciplined?” _

A creeping, prickly flush burned at Hux’s collar. He shot Ben a scathing glance across the table. Almost immediately, the friction against his cock increased. Reflexively, Hux’s head tilted back ever so slightly. 

Ben briefly lost his composure as well, letting the tiniest look of surprise flash across his face.  _ “Or do you like it the other way around, Lieutenant Hux? There isn't enough power where you’re at, so you like to pretend you have someone bent over? Have someone spread wide open for you?” _

_ “Enough.”  _ On the surface, Hux looked like he was about to detonate right there at the table. A single spark would set him off. His features contorted with rage, intensifying his typical scowl.

_ “Would you want to bend  _ me _ over like that? Make me beg for it like some little whore? _ ” Ben teased.  _ “Overpower me? Fuck me?” _

Hux stood up abruptly, hitting the table as he shot upward. His silverware clattered and a Coruscanti diplomat turned her head, knitting her thin brows in disapproval. Soon, it wasn't just the woman staring daggers at him. Every set of eyes and other sensory appendages in the room honed in on him.

Disapproval lined General Tilan's face as the man took a deep, calming breath.  

“Pardon me,” he said by way of a real excuse before darting out of the room. He nearly collided with a stray server as he dashed toward the public refresher down the hall. He braced himself against the sink, staring into the basin, trying to focus on anything but the arousal flooding his entire body.

He tried to think of Hutts, of Crolutes, anything that would calm the erection straining at his pants. Despite his best efforts, his mind was overtaken by Ben’s lips, painted blood red. His long, lean form and unruly mop of hair. He wondered how it would look knotted in his fist, how those lips would look parted and moaning…

This time, he couldn't blame Ben’s trickery for the thoughts.

With fumbling hands, he undid the button on his slacks. Just as he straightened up, ready to make his way into a private stall to satisfy his urge on his own, the door opened. He whipped around to face away from the intruder. Jerking off in a public refresher during an important function was shameful enough. Getting caught with his hand down his pants was another.

He didn't need to be Force sensitive to know it was Ben. The boy almost laughed. “I could sense your boner from across the table, Lieutenant. I figure I don't even need to ask if you liked it, you're kind of already answering that by not even facing me.”

Hux pressed the heel of his hand into his groin before turning to look at Ben. He swooped in on him until their faces were almost touching. Another few inches and Hux’s nose would be smeared with oily white paint. “You insolent child,” he began, his voice burning like acid. “You're shameless, you know-”

Before he could finish, Ben crashed against him, his deceptively strong body knocking Hux unsteady. They leaned against the sink, one of Hux's hands slipping into the basin. Hux let out an involuntary groan as Ben’s tongue darted into Hux’s mouth.

Ben's actions proved he had experience with this. Hux couldn't help but wonder how much of the galaxy had been in his position before. Ben's mouth was desperate, deliberate, his hands sliding up Hux’s chest before grasping at his lapels.

Hux pushed Ben away, putting on his best disgusted face. But his erection still strained at his pants, much to Ben’s amusement.

“What makes you think I want this?” Hux said through gritted teeth.

“Every thought running through that brilliant mind of yours is telling me you do, Lieutenant.”

His cock twitched a little at the praise. Ben seemed to have an uncanny ability to hone in on what got him riled up. Hux hated him for it.

“That, and the fact that you're about to burst out of your uniform.” The corner of Ben’s mouth turned up into a devious little smirk.

“Into the stall,” Hux snapped, grabbing Ben by the gauzy fabric of his robes. He'd left the ridiculous beaded headdress on the sink, to Hux’s relief. He'd wanted to run his hands through Ben’s inky, overgrown hair since the minute he'd seen it. The bulky headgear would have been a significant impediment.

Ben looked at him a little incredulously, like he was surprised his little ploy had actually worked. He stumbled a little as he followed Hux into the cramped little room.

The lieutenant had chosen well. It wasn't a toilet but a refresher, cold tile from ceiling to floor, empty other than a spout protruding from the wall. Hux wasted no time, slamming Ben into the wall and stealing a violent kiss.

_ “Keep it in your head,” _ Ben’s voice sounded, this time in his head, the same as it had sounded earlier. Shrouded by echoes.  _ “Wouldn't want someone catching us at it because you couldn't keep your mouth shut.” _

Hux scoffed.  _ “As if I'd scream for you. And you're acting like it wasn't suspicious at all when you followed me in here?” _

Ben gasped as Hux’s hand made its way up Ben's thigh, hitching up his thin, flowing skirts. Tradition called for some sort of undergarments underneath the costume. Ben was too impatient to bother with the complex garters.

_ “I was simply checking on the state of my escort. Anyone could tell you looked awfully ill when you left.”  _ His long, thin fingers worked the buttons of Hux’s dress shirt, rucking it up over his chest. Soon, it joined his jacket on the floor in a wrinkled heap that, any other time, would have nearly driven Hux mad.

_ “I'm sure they believed that.” _

Trapped against the wall, Ben trailed deep, sucking kisses along Hux’s throat, leaving behind bright red smudges on the skin. Hux’s cheek and chin were smeared with white paint as well. He hoped for Ben’s sake he had brought supplies for a touch-up.

He couldn't help but picture Ben trying to slide back into his seat in his current state without attracting attention to himself. 

Hux's hand navigated the floaty robes. After a moment, his hand found the boy’s cock, thick and flushed against his abdomen. Hux dragged a lazy finger up his shaft, pausing before he even reached the tip. Surely there couldn't be any more of it...

_ “Surprised?” _ Ben smirked. The look of pride melted into one of pleasure when Hux finished the motion.

Hux didn't respond, just swiped his fingernails across Ben’s pelvis.

Ben’s hips canted forward, a small moan slipping through his lips in response to the stinging sensation.  _ “Bet you're wishing I was going to fuck you, split you open with my giant-” _

Before Ben could finish his thought, Hux snatched a handful of the gold that hung around Ben’s neck. He pulled Ben into him before flipping him around, pinning him face first against the icy tiles.  _ “You really think I'd want that...monstrosity inside me? That I'd let you disrespect me like that? My Captain may consider you a guest of honor, but in reality, you're just a depraved child.” _

Ben choked a little as the beaded strings tightened around his throat. The cord strained, but it held up to the tension. Hux ran his free hand down Ben’s exposed back, sending a ecstatic shiver down his spine.

“Please,” Ben whimpered aloud. His dick ached, and Hux could feel his discomfort, in the same way he could hear Ben’s voice in his head.

“Please?” Hux snarled, tugging even harder on the jewelry.

Ben’s hand migrated to under his robes and Hux caught it, twisting the skin a little under his grip.  _ “Don't touch yourself unless I give you express permission. Am I understood?” _

It was an order more than a question.

_ “I wasn't going to-” _

_ “Wasn't going to?” _

_ “Touch myself. _ Ah!” He gasped that last part aloud. Hux hitched up the back of Ben's robes and ground his still-clothed erection over his bare and flushed ass.

_ “What other business would your hand have that close to your prick?” _

From a small pocket in his robes, Ben produced a small bottle of lubricant.

_ “Why the hell do you have that?”  _ Hux said, incredulous.

_ “I've seen you in holos. Did my research when they said you'd be escorting us. I saw you in that one about blaster safety and decided then and there I was gonna get you to fuck me by the end of the night.” _

_ “And you just assumed I'd be willing to fuck you?” _

_ “Well I wasn't wrong.” _

Hux knotted his fingers in Ben’s curls and gave a sharp yank.  _ “I could leave you here right now, wrecked and begging for me if I wanted to,” he warned. _

Ben let out a sharp moan, which Hux silenced with a hand in Ben’s mouth. Ben sucked at his fingers, which Hux curled expectantly.  _ “But you're not going to, are you, Lieutenant? Because you're just as desperate and horny as I am right now. You can't wait to feel me so tight and slick around your cock.” _

_ “I'd get over it.” _

_ “Liar.” _

Ben had him pegged in that respect. There was no chance he would be able to leave this room satisfied without fucking Ben. Without another word, Hux released the necklace and dropped to his knees, determined to find a way to shut Ben up. It was a hard thing to do over a Force link, but Hux found himself filled with a sudden determination.

Hux ducked under the skirts of Ben’s robes, letting the layers of thin fabric engulf him. Ben started to turn around but Hux smacked a hand against his ass, pinning him harder against the wall. “ _ What are you-” _

He gasped aloud as Hux spread his firm ass wide. His tongue teased at Ben’s hole, dragging a flat tongue slowly over it. Saliva dripped down his chin as he noticed Ben’s voice was suspiciously absent from his mind.

He'd succeeded.

Wrecked little whimpers fell from his mouth as Hux continued to work the tight ring of muscle, sloppy and desperate. Ben’s voice picked up again in Hux’s mind, but the connection was flimsy, as if he wasn’t too dedicated to maintaining it. Or, Hux figured, he was trying desperately, but was too much of a mess to do it properly. “Hux,” a vague whisper, “Kriffing hell, Hux.”

Hux couldn’t help but smile a little. He bared his teeth and nipped at the skin, leaving reddened indentations on Ben’s pale ass.  _ “Where’s that snark I was growing so used to?” _ Hux taunted.

_ “Fuck...Fuck you,” _ Ben replied weakly. He let out a low, needy groan as Hux trailed his tongue languidly up Ben’s tailbone. He emerged from within Ben’s skirts and dragged the tip of his tongue up the ridges of his spine.  _ “Please, don’t stop.” _

Rising to his feet, he pressed his whole body flush against Ben’s, holding him captive. Hux’s lips met Ben’s neck, sucking rough, wet kisses on the bony nape of his neck.

_ “What makes you think I have any interest in stopping?”  _ Hux whispered, tugging on Ben’s earlobe. Ben’s earrings clacked against Hux’s teeth as he grazed them over Ben’s skin.

He leaned his head back to press his neck closer against Hux’s mouth.

Hux loved feeling Ben move like this under him. He loved feeling the frantic rolls of his hips. His desperate, curling shoulders. The slickness of Ben's damp, sweaty skin against his.

He needed the lube, preferably while Ben was still loose and worked open. Ben's voice had been absent from his mind for some time, and Hux wondered if the Force link was even still working. It must have been, because Ben slipped the little bottle of lube into Hux’s waiting hand.

Without untangling his hand from the other man’s jewelry, he uncapped the bottle. Moaning under his breath as he slicked his cock with the stuff, he let the container tumble to the floor. It rolled away and under the stall door. Hux cursed internally, praying that nobody would walk in and see it before he could retrieve it.

Hitching up Ben’s robes again, he took a firm grip on his hip with one hand. Hux’s other hand probed Ben’s waiting hole, which was still open and slick with Hux’s saliva. He rubbed his dick against the cleft of Ben’s ass, rocking into him.

_ “Ready?” _

Ben nodded.  _ “Yes, please. Please, Sir, I need it.” _

Hux’s lips curled into a devious smile. He nipped at Ben’s neck.  _ “So this is about power for you, too?” _

_ “So you like it?” _

Hux responded with an enthusiastic thrust, tugging harder at the beads around Ben’s neck. He continued to rub little circles around Ben’s entrance, rutting against him in desperation.

_ “Stop teasing,”  _ Ben begged.  _ “Please, Sir, I need it.” _

Hux fell into a slow but rough rhythm, snapping his hips against Kylo’s ass. The tip of his dick just barely entered him with each thrust. 

He could feel Kylo’s desperation, layered with arousal and just a hint of rage. There was always that hint of rage.

“ _ I know how much you want this. I can feel it.”  _ Hux took his own cock firmly in his hand and lined himself up.

When Hux paused, Kylo continued to roll his hips in expectation of each thrust. When he didn't meet one, it caught him by surprise. He made his best effort to look back at Hux to see what had made him stop.

_ "Are you ready?" _

_ "Fuck. Yes, Hux!" _

Hux finally slid into him with a pained hiss from Kylo and a pleasured one from the Lieutenant. Hux dug his teeth into the wiry flesh of Kylo’s shoulder as he waited for his cue to move. Kylo finally gave a sharp  _ “please!”  _ and Hux knew to begin.

He slid in and out of Kylo with an ease he could have only imagined. The sharp sound of their bodies colliding mingled with the pants and moans they couldn't suppress.

Unable to think of something to say for the first time that night, Hux fucked Ben in silence, each lurch driving him harder against the icy tile. The sweet little sounds from Ben’s mouth more than made up for the quiet.

_ I'm going to-  _ fuck,  _ Ben.”  _ His nails painted harsh stripes down Ben’s back.

Hux let out a ragged cry as he came, spilling into Ben and giving the jewels around his neck a sharp yank. The string finally gave way, reaching their limit at the same time as Hux, sending the gilded beads clattering across the tile. He wasted little time as he rode out the aftershock, sliding out of Ben. The action elicited a slightly pained hiss from the younger man.

“Come for me, Ben,” Hux growled aloud, swiftly replacing his cock with two fingers. He curled them sharply, frantically so that he brushed Ben’s prostate with every stroke.

Ben’s eyes snapped open and his hips jolted forward one last time. Milky white come splattered against the tile, some of it smudging onto his robes. Hux continued to fuck Ben with those two fingers long after he came, feeling every muscle in the boy’s body get tenser than he thought possible.

Ben was a wrecked, overstimulated mess, and to Hux, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. The way his makeup looked, face nothing more than a series of smudges. The voice in Hux’s mind was muddled, an erratic stream of  “Sir’s” and curses and pleas.

_ “Once more, you can do it,” _ Hux coerced.

Just as Ben shuddered and cried out, another orgasm racking his body, the shower head shot from the wall and ricocheted off the opposite wall. Water rained down on them and Hux scrambled away relatively unscathed. Ben, though, still riding out the last waves of his orgasm, had been unable to move. 

His robes clung to his body, soaked and translucent. Hux realized as the boy stood there how lean he truly was. Back arched, arms braced against the wall, completely wrecked, he was a thing of beauty, lithe and heaving.

“Clean yourself up,” Hux ordered, zipping up his pants and striding out of the stall. He slung his shirt and coat over his shoulder, leaving Ben soaking wet, cum dripping from his hole.

Hux was back at dinner within five minutes, and apart from a suspicious glance from General Tilan, it was as if he’d never left. The murmurs started when Ben returned nearly a half hour later, a new stiffness to his stride. He took his place at his mother’s side wordlessly, stabbing a fork into the small serving of dessert a server had placed in front of him in his absence.

Leia eyed Ben suspiciously and Hux could feel the panic radiating off of him.  _ “Not a word. I will tell the General, so help me-” _

The mental transmission cut off as Leia took her son’s chin in her hand. She turned his face from side to side, inspecting his face with knitted brows. After a considerable silence, she asked, “Did you put on more kohl?”

* * *

 

General Hux had not thought of Ben Organa in years. In the months after their little tryst, the boy had been an unavoidable memory in some nagging corner of Hux's mind. Before long, though he was gone. And if Hux had a choice in the matter, he would have been gone forever. 

Ben was not only gone from Hux's thoughts. Nobody in the galaxy had said the name Ben Organa in anything other than a hushed voice in years.

Jedi Killer, they called him.

The Void.

Kylo Ren.

Legend had it he'd been disfigured in the years since Hux had seen him. Some say he'd been burned as he razed the last Jedi temple. Others swore it was self inflicted: an act of slavish devotion to his grandfather.

Of course, Hux knew nothing about the man's past before the incident at the Jedi Temple. Anyone who had the ill sense to gossip anywhere Ren or his battalion of silent sycophants had a hand around their throat before they could finish Lord Ren's name.

He'd been on Starkiller for months and Hux still hadn't seen his face. He was usually able to convince himself he had no desire to see what horror lay under the mask. But there was always that little nagging curiosity under the surface.

Hux hadn’t slept in two days when he requested an immediate meeting with the Supreme Leader. Snoke didn’t typically approve audiences with anyone without a few days’ wait. But the uncharacteristic urgency in Hux’s voice must have stirred something in him. Within the hour, Hux stood at the hologram’s feet,

“I need your permission, Supreme Leader, to launch an attack on Scipio. There's been overwhelming talk of a coup, and Intel on the ground has reported-”

The doors of the throne room burst open and a gust of fresh air rolled into the chamber. Hux's ears popped and he shuddered at the sensation.

“Supreme Leader, I beg your pardon.”

Hux didn't turn around, but tensed up at the sound of the deep, unfamiliar voice.

“Lord Ren,” the looming hologram said. “What is so urgent that it could not wait for me to finish with the General?”

_ Ren. _ Hux turned around. He had the helmet tucked under his arm, and his face was upturned and eager. Certainly unscarred. Just a strange sort of beautiful.

Hux wished he'd never seen Kylo Ren’s face.

He hadn't thought of it in years. He didn't think he'd remember. But the hooked nose, dark eyes and constellations of spots framed by unruly, ink-black hair were impossible to forget.

_ Ben Organa. _

Ben- Kylo knelt in deference. “I apologize, Supreme Leader. But this is about Scipio. They're mobilizing, I thought you should know.”

“Have you been listening outside?” He suddenly thought of a more sinister possibility. Have you been in my mind?” Hux balked.

“I find the latter more efficient, General. Not to mention more useful.”

_ “I was wondering how long it would take you to realize, Hux.” _

“And?” Snoke urged. “General Hux has already requested an offensive maneuver.”

“As I'm aware. I want to accompany him. Should you,in your wisdom, approve,” Kylo added.

Before Snoke or Hux could protest, he continued. “You've taught me well, Supreme Leader, and I feel this would be a good proving ground for my skills. And under General Hux’s control, I believe I could be extremely effective.”

Hux was glad he looked no bigger than a mite to Snoke, because he was surely blushing furiously. His already stiff posture shifted to positively rigid.

The Supreme Leader looked between the two men who both clung to every second of silence. “I approve. General, I expect your troops to be on- planet, blasters in hand in two days.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“Lord Ren,” Snoke turned to Kylo, his expression almost imperceptibly softer. “I am not fond of second chances.”

_ “Neither am I,”  _ thought Hux with as much vitriol as he could muster.

“Prove to me that my teaching has not been a waste of both of our time.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” they said at almost the same time, almost the same volume. They glared at each other. Hux knew Kylo could feel his tension and the flood of memories.

The second the door slammed shut, Hux threw Kylo against the wall, arm pressing against his throat.

Ren smirked and licked his lips, gasping against the pressure. “No idea you’d missed me this much, General. No call for nearly thirteen years, I thought you’d forgotten all about me.”

“I’ve tried my hardest, believe me,” Hux snarled, leaning in closer. His breath was hot on Kylo’s cheek, coming quick and ragged.

“I can see that. But it took months. For  _ months,  _ the only thought in your mind was my tight little ass spread nice and wide around your cock.”

“Careful Ren.”

Kylo cocked his head slowly, the smile on his face growing wider. “And by that vicious lust that’s just  _ radiating off of you,  _ it looks like I’ve done about twelve years of work. All by taking off this mask.”

“Fuck you,” Hux snarled. He pressed harder against Kylo, who gasped for breath.

After just a second, he felt the all- too- familiar tendrils of the Force encircling his arm. The instant he was free, Kylo sank fluidly down to his knees. Hux’s arm collided with the wall, bracing his body against it.

Kylo pawed at Hux’s cock through his pants, teasing and stroking as Hux’s shoulders curled inward. He willed himself to say no. To stand up straight and walk away. But he couldn’t. He didn't want to.

As Kylo took Hux’s entire length into his mouth with a deep, depraved moan, Hux wondered how he’d forgotten at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Vampire Weekend song "Diplomat's Son," as the title should make obvious.  
> As far as I know, the Senator AU originated with sathinfection, so all credit for their beautiful AU I probably ruined goes to them! (Curse my newbie-level Star Wars knowledge and disregard for continuity! *shakes fist at the sky*)
> 
> I LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear feedback of any kind!


End file.
